The protection of Captain America
by ScarletAmerica4Lyfe
Summary: Wanda was being targeted by H.Y.D.R.A, after saving her Steve offered to protect her at a safe house in Hawaii, just the two of them. One thing lead to another and Wanda woke up next to a naked Steve Rogers. M for mild smut, mild langue, and violece
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few months since, as people liked to describe it, the 'Civil War' and the charges of everyone on Captain America's team and the Accords had dropped, mainly because the footage of Wanda being tortured by a shock collar got out. Everyone was gathering to celebrate their reunion, not including Spider-Man and Black Panther. As well as the Barton family, Valkyrie, Thor, Hulk, and Pepper Potts. They were celebrating at the Barton family's farm, there was a fenced dance floor with drinks and snacks at the mid-back of contained area with a few chairs with tables next to them. The fences had poles in the middle of every side connected by what seemed to be colorful, bright fairy lights, every one seemed so happy to be with their friends again again.

Wanda had shown up a little after her brother and his wife pregnant, Daisy, she saw how beautifully it was decorated and fell in love with the style. After looking at the decorations she smiled because Clint's kids had been running around, it reminded her of how she and Pietro would run around their tiny apartment before that bomb shell had hit it. Moving on from that wonderful memory Wanda decided to go get a chip from the snack table. Along the way she noticed that Thor and Valkyrie were having some sort of drinking competition, Pepper and Tony were kissing up against the DJ booth, Clint and Laura were sitting down near the entrance smiling at their kids not saying a word, Bruce and Natasha were talking and more than likely flirting, Pietro was already dancing with his wife, lord knows it probably won't stop til' they leave, Sam was DJing and it was amazing, Bucky was smoking in the darkest corner he could find, and Steve was just sitting down in a chair right next to the refreshments.

Wanda got a plate filled with chips and went to sit down, a few minutes after she did every one was on the dance floor, not counting Sam who was still DJing. Steve noticed Wanda and decided to try to convince her to come dance. "Ya know you're the only on who isn't dancing." Wanda started to look around for someone who wasn't dancing and pointed to Sam "No I'm not." Her answer simple but got to the point because of her hand motions. "Yes watch carefully." Steve replied as Sam had done somewhat of a Pop-and-Lock motion. Wanda rolled her eyes "Fine." She said caving in, Steve reached out for her and and she took while getting up but let go instantly as it had felt awkward. As she approached the dance floor everyone cheered, obviously wanting her on the dance floor for a while. After about 30 seconds the song turned into a a slow dance, per Tony's request. "Well, I'm going to sit down n-" Wanda started to say before Natasha interrupted her with "No, you just got out here. Go find a partner." Wanda had always been slightly afraid of Natasha considering she was a trained assassin and could probably kill Wanda with her pinkie. Her choices were Bucky or Steve, she felt safer with Steve and he was already right next to each other, so she started slow dancing with Steve.

Steve honestly could say that dancing with Wanda was the happiest he's been in a really long time. Maybe even the happiest he's ever been, but that couldn't be possible. Right?

About two hours had gone by, the kids were asleep, Pietro had to take Daisy home, and everyone else helped pack up the party. They were just putting things in the attic so Wanda decided to clear her head a little, so she took a walk in the waist high wheat fields, more like stomach high for her but she didn't mind. She was thinking about the party and then her brain drifted to her slow dance with Steve and here heart began to beat faster and faster. She mumbled to herself "That's bad... I shouldn't be thinking like that." She hear clicking and footsteps and before she knew her hands were hand-cuffed with power dampening cuffs. They started to pull her towards the forest, but she was smart, she knew it was H.Y.D.R.A and they wanted her alive, so she kicked the guy who was holding her in the nuts and ran from the soldiers and screamed. Only a few people were outside so only they heard it.

Natasha, Bruce, Tony, and Steve where outside getting the last four boxes when all of a sudden a scream came from the wheat fields. _Oh, no. Wanda_! Was the only thing could think as he used his superhuman-speed to run to Wanda, leaving everyone else in the dust.

Even though she had hurt the man who was holding her, he was much faster than her and caught up easily. Before she knew he overpowered her and tried to take her away again, but then Wanda heard footsteps from behind her. She and the H.Y.D.R.A soldier looked behind them and before they knew it there was a shield being thrown at the H.Y.D.R.A soldier, which instantly knocked him out. Wanda turned completely around and saw Steve with a sympathetic look on his face. Steve walked up to Wanda and gave her a long hug, they both slowly backed away while looking into each others eyes. Natasha and Clint had just got there making Steve and Wanda completely backed away from each other not making anymore eye contact.

Wanda was taken to met with Agent Maria Hill in Shields newest Helicarrier to be asked a few questions, after words she went to the med-bay and got stitches on her cut bottom lip and slashed lower back, she got these wounds when she was being over powered. When she got out out of the med-bay Steve was there to greet her. "I hope you are feeling better." Steve said in a questioning way. "Much," Wanda replied her voice a little hoarse from lack of sleep "Just tired." Steve was know to be caring of people but she'd never seen him so worried for someone's safety, well besides Bucky. "Well, you will have plenty time to sleep on the quin jet." Steve said looking straight ahead as they was passed an agent. Wanda looked at him questionably, "You are going to be moved to a safe house in Hawaii, under a top agents protection." Steve stopped and looked at her knowing what she was going to ask, "I will be going with you for your protection. Be ready in 20" About 30 minutes had gone by and they were starting to leave, Steve was piloting and Wanda was in the back sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about an hour and a half, Wanda had been told that her and Steve couldn't go on any missions until S.H.I.E.L.D knew why they were targeting her. All the agents had left and it was just Steve and Wanda in the kitchen, not breaking eye contact. "Well, I'm going to the store." Wanda said trying to break the silence, while starting for the front door. Steve cut in front of her "You don't need to. It gets delivered." Wanda made something like an okay face. "Well, than let's watch a movie," Wanda suggested that because it was really uncomfortable.

About half way through the movie Wanda had gotten bored, Steve had noticed and decided to start a conversation with her. "So... Can you tell me a little bit about your past?" Steve questioned so Wanda didn't feel as bored. "Um...Sure," Wanda replied looking a little sad. "Me and Pietro always liked school, we had many friends and we were quite popular, Pietro was quite the player back then and I was always timid around boys I liked." Wanda paused for about 15 seconds, then continued "keep in mind we were only ten at the time but still, anyway... One day me and Pietro decided to try out for the track team. We had got accepted so my mom made us our favorite meal, Peprekash..." Wanda had shed a tear, obviously going back to the day. "When all of a sudden there was a huge hole in the floor our parents fell in and Pietro grabbed me and went under the bed near us, then a bomb shell fell right in front of us, with a name written on it, **Stark**... We were stuck there for two days... every time someone would try and save us I thought _This is it, this is where we die._ " Tears falling from her face. "I'm so sorry," Steve said giving her a comforting hug, "I didn't know." They slowly backed away from each other, still holding each others arm, looking into each others eyes. Before Wanda knew it she was on her back with Steve hovering over her, their lips intertwined getting more passionate each second.

Steve putting one arm behind her back and the other below her butt, lifting her up and started for the bedroom. Wanda had opened her mouth inviting Steve's tongue inside, not coming up for air until they reached the bedroom. Steve put her on the edge of the bed and pushed her down, as he did he took off his shirt. After that he moved her onto on the pillows, she flipped him over so she was on top and she lifted up her scarlet crop-top to reveal her small breasts covered with a black lace bra. She layed back on top of him and started to kiss him passionately while she traced his defined abs with her tiny finger. Steve wrapped his arms around her back touching the middle of her bra.

Wanda's hand reached Steve's belt and she pulled it off. She unbuttoned his pants and Steve lifted up his legs to help her pull off his pants. Steve pushed her over to where he was on top of her, and pushed off her pants and underwear. Wanda backed away for a second to take off her bra and pulled down his boxers down. While she was getting a condom from the drawer, Steve looked at her in awe biting his lip getting a little hard. Wanda got back on top of him and put the condom on his penis and sunk down on him, groaning "Your dick is so big." Steve smiled and started grinding in rhythm with Wanda's hip movements "I'm going to take that as a complement." Wanda chuckled "It was," after about an hour of panting and moaning. They separated and Wanda fell on the bed.

Steve threw off the condom and was about to get up before a surprisingly strong hand reached out and pulled him back onto the bed, with the response "Did you think we were done?" Wanda got on top of him and yanked on his penis and she was moving her hands up and down his shaft. She lowered her mouth to his dick and lowered her mouth and started sucking. Steve put his hand in her hair and pushed her head down, causing her to almost choke which sent vibrations onto his member, as she started rubbing his balls. Because of her motions he cummed within the next few seconds.

They broke apart and layed there in awe of the amazing experience they just had. They decided it was best to go to sleep and Wanda feel asleep with Steve's arms around her.


End file.
